Blinded
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: Haunting memories and suppressed pain threaten to push Scott over the edge. Then an ominous figure from his past shows up. How will he cope? (Scott whump.)
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the franchises used.**_

 _ **Updates will be every Sunday. (Once a week.)**_

 _ **Set X-men Evolution. End of S3. No Apocalypse stuff. No-one knows about mutants. They weren't revealed.**_

 _ **Characters may be OOC.**_

 _ **Jott. Lancitty.**_

Blinded:

It was May 1st, three months after Lance Alvers had left the Brotherhood and joined the institute for good. Life was good for him. He and Kitty were in a steady relationship and as an X-man he was finally doing the right thing.

They were ending a disastrous Danger Room session. Scott's leadership had failed and he had seemed rather distracted. To top it off one of the close calls had nocked off Scott's glasses and proved he had no control at all. If it had been real they would all have died. Logan approached the group.

"Well, that was a disaster."

They wince and Logan tells they everything that went wrong in there.

"All of you, get cleaned up."

As they leave Lance makes a decision. He runs up to Scott and walks with him.

"What's with you today Summers? You had no control. You never have any control. What's with that?"

Scott ignores him.

"Summers? I asked you a question. You've been here longer than any of us and yet you still have no control. Are you that weak? If you are then you shouldn't be leader. A leader has to have control."

Scott replies quietly, "I need to go to my room, Alvers. I talk to you later." He walks off.

Lance catches up to him easily and grabs Scott's shoulder.

His eyes go wide as Scott crumples to the ground half-conscious and clutching his head.

"Summers? What...? Summers?"

Dread grips Lance as he realises this is serious. His fear fades a little when Logan rounds the corner but reappears when he realises they don't quite trust him yet and might blame him.

Logan's glare suggests he does, "Scott!" His tone turns cold, "What did you do?"

"I..I...He...I didn't do anything, I swear. He just collapsed."

Logan begins to check Scott's vitals and his glare turns to a look of shocked panic. It disappears seconds later.

He presses the comm he the staff always wear, "Beast, I need morphine. Scott's collapsed."

Without meaning to Lance blurts out, "Isn't morphine a little strong?"

The answer is chilling, "Not for this."


	2. Chapter 2

_**You probably wonder what's wrong with Scott. Now you can find out, or can you?**_

 _ **I don't own any franchises used. Wish I did. It would be cool. I could brag to my friends and the fanfiction would just be fiction. Oh well.**_

 _ **Characters may be OOC.**_

 _ **Jott and Lancitty.**_

Blinded:

Hank McCoy arrived with the morphine and they injected Scott. Once Logan knew he was ok he went up to Scott's room and began to rummage around. Lance helped Hank take Scott down to the infirmary.

The professor arrived at the same time as the others did and concern was etched onto his face. Lance had to remind himself that Scott had been there longer than any of them and that he was like a son to the professor. Jean, Scott's girlfriend, arrived in the same manner.

Ororo and Logan strode in and Logan dropped some empty aspirin bottles onto the desk.

Jean looked at he professor, "Why didn't he tell us?"

Hank frowned, "He may have thought he could push past it. He hates feeling weak. You know as well as I do."

Lance suddenly felt out of place. He had no idea what was going on.

The professor looked at Scott's now unconscious figure, "We'll have to wait for him to wake up before we can find out. Is the morphine working?"

Hank replied, "It's working Charles."

Ororo spoke up, "How long do you think it's been since they started again."

Logan looked grave, "I don't think they stopped. I think he was lying about it and trying to push through." Logan then looked directly at Lance, "You did good kid."

Lance was shocked, "What?"

"I heard you criticising Scott. If you had left him alone it could have been a lot worse."

Lace felt bad as the teachers all looked at him, "How? Wait, is that why you thought I'd done something?"

He responded, "Yes that's why I thought that and you helped because your voice and presence let Scott know there was at least one person around and that he couldn't open his eyes."

Lance began to understand, "The headache would have disorientated him and I stopped him from destroying part of the school."

The teachers nodded.

Lance suddenly felt he needed an answer for an important question, "Why can't Scott control his powers without the glasses? I mean, he's been here longer than any of us."

The professor sighed, "I'm sorry Lance. It's not my story to tell."

Lance looked down. He would have to ask Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The plot continues to unfold.**_

 _ **This will have a mini time skip.**_

 _ **Warning: dark chapter. Attempted suicide.**_

 _ **I no own franchise. Darn it.**_

Blinded:

Lance watched Scott wake up. He was surprised at how natural it was for Scott to reach for his glasses before opening his eyes. Did he really have such a lack of control that, without glasses, blindness was the only option? If he did he's weaker than any of the Brotherhood realised. The thing that shocked Lance most was the fact that Scott 'perfect boy' Summers looked ashamed.

The day moved on and, after an explanation and a small lecture, Scott was allowed to go to his room. Everything began to go back to normal, or Xavier institute normal, at least.

.

24 Hour Time Skip

.

Lance was walking down the corridor. He was bored. Kitty had gone out with some of the girls and most of the boys were out somewhere doing something. He had no idea what.

There was an ear-piercing scream.

Without thinking he ran to the source of the scream: Scott's room.

Jean was standing frozen and telekinetically holding a blooded knife. Scott was unconscious on the bed. Lance ran and using the pillow cases began to cover the cut and stem the flow of blood.

Logan ran in a second later and helped Lance take Scott to Hank in the med-lab. Jean was still standing there with shock on her face but the knife dropped.

.

Lance had to wait outside the room Scott had been put in so he watched the others help Jean. She was in a state of shock, not from what Scott had tried to do but from the psychic impact it had on their link. Oh, apparently they had a psychic link.

Lance was baffled. Why would Scott Summers attempt suicide? He was a straight A student with a girlfriend who had a psychic link because their love was so strong and he lived in a mansion. He had everything. Lance would have given anything for Scott's life when he was younger. The guy was so lucky and he took all of it for granted. It sickened Lance.

His parents had died when he was seven and he had been in the foster system ever since. He had been bullied for years. This school was his lucky break. Summers had lived at the school for longer than anyone else and had a great life. The only people who picked on him were Duncan's people because Duncan had been dating Jean before and the guy hated Summers with a passion.

.

It was about three hours later when the professor called everyone to say they were going on a mission. Unfortunately, someone would have to stay with Scott.

Jean was about to say she would when the professor said, "We are going after a lead on Nathanial Essex. For those of you who don't know he is a scientist who experiments on mutants.."

Jean and Logan instantly looked determined and to his surprise Jean decided she was going after Essex.

"I'll stay." He didn't realise he had spoken until the words were out of his mouth.

Xavier nodded and they left. Lance went back to the infirmary and sat by Scott's bed.

Scott was going to explain to him why he was so ungrateful and this was the perfect opportunity.

Lance waited.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I no own.**_

 _ **I wanted there to be a code all foster kids knew but there isn't one in real life so I'm using Cockney Rhyming Slang. All translations at the bottom. I've never been in the foster system so this is all made up from what I've heard. (It's also going to be street talk for when the police are nearby. That's what it was before.) Some is more modern than others.**_

 _ **Slight AU on Scott's backstory. And Lance's as well.**_

 _ **Warning: dark**_

 _ **Plot. Plot. Plot**_

Blinded:

Lance watched Scott wake and felt an odd sense of de ja vu.

As soon as Scott had his bearings lance asked, "Why?"

Scott looked up, "Life is hell."

That didn't satisfy, "Really. I didn't know. Don't give me life is hell. You grew up in a mansion. I grew up in torture. So I'm asking again, Why?"

Scott looked down, "My life is torture."

Lance snapped, "What would Scott 'perfect boy' Summers know about torture?"

Scott looked shocked, "Perfect boy? How am I perfect?"

Now Lance was shocked, "Seriously, you have straight A's and you live in a mansion. You never break the rules and you have a hot girlfriend. You have a perfect record. You probably came from a loving family who wanted you to learn control. You failed that by the way. You've been here longer than any of us and you still can't manage simple control. It's weak."

"You're so wrong. Trust me, you don't want to know how wrong you are."

"And like I said, 'what would you know about torture'?"

"For a start the only colour I know is red. I don't remember any of the other ones. The rest is worse."

"Tell me. I can handle it."

"My father, Christopher, was in the air force and my mother was called Kathrine. I have a little brother called Alex."

"Aww. So cute."

"Why am I telling you any of this."

"There's no one else to talk to."

Scott sighed, "When I was seven we went on holiday to Alaska. On the way home our plane caught fire. We only had two parachutes so my mother strapped them onto my brother and I before pushing us from the plane which exploded seconds after. A piece of debris caught my parachute and I fell. I hit my head and received permanent brain damage meaning I will never have control of my powers. That part of my brain is dead. It's also part of the reason I get migraines. The other reason is my power comes from my eyes."

Lance stared in shock, "Holy hell."

"I can stop if you want."

"There's more?"

"Lots."

"I'm fine, continue."

"Ok, I woke up in hospital after six months in a coma to find my entire family was dead. I went into the foster system."

"Single or group Cat?" (1)

"You were in the system?"

"Yup. You got single."

"Don't be so daffadowndilly. You think I'm that lucky."(2)

"I couldn't give a Kate. You get your own room?" (3)

"No, I was never on my Jack."(4)

"Was it a nice Mickey." (5)

"Not on your Nelly." (6)

"It's nice to have someone who understands. I might pipe my eye." (7)

"Like you would pipe your eye, Lance."

"I can't believe we used to read and write." (8)

"Me neither. We're allies. I feel like such a steamer." (9)

After what you did today I'd say you don't have eighteen pence." (10)

"ummm"

"So, why'd you take up the drum and fife?" (11)

"My mince pies."(12)

"I see. So, Xavier found you in a home?"

"Nope. I was in that first place for six months. I then moved around a lot. All those fosterers were abusive and needed someone to hit. That lasted a year but ended when I blasted the roof off of a group home. I then went to a lab. I was taken out of there a year and a half later in an ambulance. I ran away from the hospital. I spent three years on the fields of wheat, bacon rind.(13)(14) I was picked up by the police, the car was attacked, I was kidnapped by a tea leaf.(15) He made me steal with my powers. Then the professor found me."

"I don't Adam and Eve it." (16)

"I bet I've half-inched more than you."(17)

.

The conversation continued for hours as the two talked about their pasts. Scott hadn't gone into any detail about the year and a half in Essex's lab. Scott didn't feel the pain he originally had and Lance was no longer angry at Scott. Both boys felt they knew each other so much more and because they had both been in the system they could, by foster theory, call each other brother. They weren't going to. The rest of the X-men came back from the failed mission to find the two as close as brothers.

"Hey Scott, Sorry about what I said on the apples."(18)

"It's Kalvin."(19)

"The others are going to be all sixes and sevens when we talk in Rabbit."(20)(21)

"Yes they are."

.

 _ **1- house.**_

 _ **2- silly.**_

 _ **3- toss.**_

 _ **4-alone.**_

 _ **5-house.**_

 _ **6-life.**_

 _ **7-cry.**_

 _ **8-fight.**_

 _ **9-mug (fool).**_

 _ **10-sence.**_

 _ **11-knife.**_

 _ **12-eyes.**_

 _ **13-streets.**_

 _ **14-blind.**_

 _ **15-thief.**_

 _ **16-believe.**_

 _ **17-pinched (stolen).**_

 _ **18- stairs.**_

 _ **19- fine.**_

 _ **20-confused**_

 _ **21-slang**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is still going. Scott's month of bad luck continues.**_

 _ **I don't own.**_

 _ **Essex isn't going to be a mutant in this because plot.**_

 _ **The plot unfolds.**_

Blinded:

It was almost three weeks after the lead on Essex had failed. Lance was really enjoying being friends with Scott. It was great to talk to someone who understands both life and code. No-one else had any idea. All those kids who live with their families and don't know the system that is.

Lance knew no-one in the mansion was expecting anything. He woke up after a nightmare, decided he needed a walk and left his room.

When he got outside something felt air was to still or something. Then he saw it. There was a man standing by a car looking at the school. This guy was freaky. Someone appeared next to him with a limp figure over their shoulder. The man lifted the limp figures head and replaced a pair of glasses with a blindfold. Glasses, the only person in the institute that wears glasses is Scott. The man dropped the glasses and crushed them under his foot.

Lance knew he had to do something but he couldn't take these two alone. The second figure could teleport and he didn't know what the first one could do. He mentally called to Jean and the Professor but got no response. Unfortunately both figures looked at him. The second threw Scott down and charged while the first watched. This figure, a women, was like Rogue. She had many powers.

"Please, Professor, Scott and I need help. We need backup. She's gonna ki..."

Lance felt a sharp blow to the head and fell unconscious.

.

.

.

Lance woke up in a cell with an unconscious, blindfolded Scott on the other side. Damnit. He hoped the professor had heard his cry for help before they were captured. He had been telling the professor she was going to kidnap them when he had fallen unconscious.

He moved over to Scott and began to shake Scott's arm.

He hissed, "Wake up."

Scott didn't stir. There was a large bump on his head that Lance guessed was the cause.

.

Two figures walked in. The first was a man in a lab coat and the second was a woman.

The man smiled, "Hello. I'm glad to see you're awake. I am Dr. Nathanial Essex and my associate is Jade Onyx. We were at your school to collect Mr. Summers. You were an unexpected bonus, Mr. Uh..."

Essex? It couldn't be a coincidence. The X-Men had led a failed mission to find a man called Essex. It had to be the same man.

"Michel Rotch. Call me Mike."

They nodded and left the room. He looked at Scott who groaned and woke up. He obviously couldn't see with the metal blindfold on but Lance knew Scott would be able to hear his breathing.

Scott groaned again, "Hello?"

I replied, "Welcome back to the land of the living Scott. Oh I told them my name was Mike instead of using a fake name."

Scott nodded, "Anyone else here, Mike."

"Nope just us, here alone in this freaky lab."

The reaction was immediate, "LAB!"

Lance had forgotten about the year and a half Scott spent in a lab when he was younger.

"Yeah, belongs to a guy named Essex."

Scott's face went white, "E-essex?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He ran the lab I was in when I was younger."

The door opened and Essex and Onyx walked in.

Essex smiled, "Hello, Scotty. It's been a long time."

He sounded like he was talking to a child. Onyx walked over to pick him up. I stood in the way.

"Please move Mr. Rotch. It would be better for you and Scotty."

"Hell no!"

He wasn't just going to let that man near any of his teammates or friends. Onyx backhanded him into a wall and picked Scott up. The two took him out of the room and shut the door.

Lance was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own.**_

 _ **I don't have any notes today.**_

Blinded:

Lance had no idea how long he had been alone in that cell but he knew he was worried. They had used an odd needle thing to take his DNA X chromosome. It didn't let them know that he was Lance Alvers but it did let them know he was Avalanche. They could see how his mutation manifested.

Dr Essex came to see him everyday. At least Lance would guess it was everyday. He had no way to tell the time in this cell. The food came sporadically if it came at all. The beatings were also random.

The Dr smiled, "I think I owe you an explanation Mr Rotch."

"What have you done to Scott?"

"That's what I was going to explain. You see, years ago Scott was in my lab. I ran tests on him and I was very close to curing him. Given a few more months and I would have."

"Cured? You can't cure genetics."

"Unlike other scientists, I know that. My cure is more of a barrier. Anyway, the FBI came and released him. I was lucky. I had moved all of my research and data to a new location in which I was residing when they came. Scott was going to be moved the next day. I have spent years trying to find him so I can help him, save him."

"You're a crazy psychopath."

"Scott's operation is over and he's in recovery now."

"Operation?"

"Please stop interrupting. We also..."

"Interrupt." Hahahahahaha.

"We also..."

"Interrupt." This was fun.

"We also..."

"Interrupt." Essex was definitely getting angry. Good.

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING!"

"Nope."

"Well you better listen because it's about you. Are you going to?"

"I'm intrigued." Nope.

"We also took your blood and added it to our warrior. You remember Jades power, right. All powers. Truth is she isn't a mutant. Her powers come from an amulet with concentrated energies of other powers like yours. Coincidently the only stone we could use to do this happened to be jade onyx."

"Wow, such a coincidence. I'm shocked." Lance's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Goodbye Mr Rotch. Oh and if you were wondering this room dampens powers. It's tech from another Earth. Earth 16 to be exact."

Essex left the room and lance found himself alone once again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Next chapter is here.**_

 _ **I don't own. (Yet).**_

Blinded:

Lance woke up to alarms blaring and loud yells. The labs were under attack. Hopefully it was the X-Men. He tried to use his powers again but was met with the same results as every time before. He sank back down against the wall and grudgingly waited for a rescue.

.

The door was ripped off of it's hinges and he looked up at the face of an angry Wolverine. The man helped him up and scanned over the bruises.

"You ok kid?"

"I'm fine. You took your time."

Logan explained, "We couldn't find you. Telepathic scramblers cover this place. Where's Scott?"

Lance shrugged, "A recovery room somewhere."

Logan growled, "Recovery room?"

"They 'cured' him."

The two ran to rejoin the others. Lance received a huge hug from Kitty along with a small kiss.

.

.

.

Lance scanned across the courtyard. Essex was there with Jade.

Storm called across angrily, "Where is Scott?"

Essex laughed, "You won't find him. You won't even get past Jade Onyx. He powers are much stronger now, all thanks to Mike Rotch."

Lance laughed. It was too funny. The idiot had thanked his crotch. All the X-men except Storm, Jean and Wolverine were laughing.

Wolverine smiled, "Oh really. How interesting." Essex went red.

Through his laughter Lance managed to choke out, "I... can't... believe... you... fell... for... that."

Wolverine looked at him, "Nice to know you weren't being a docile prisoner."

Essex sighed and looked at Jade, "Get them."

Jade ran forward. The X-Men really struggled with all the powers she had and she was beating them. _**(Imagine the fight with loads of powers including Scott's and Lance's.)**_ Essex had run off. They were loosing when a small chain necklace with a green stone became visible. Lance remembered what Essex had said.

"Go for the necklace. It contains power energy power to give her the abilities she has or something."

Kurt teleported next to her and grabbed it, ripping it off and causing her to loose her powers. Jean knocked her out.

They regrouped to try and work out where Scott was. Wolverine sniffed and began to walk off. They followed him into the building and down to a smaller lab. In here they found Essex with a gun at Scott's head.

Lance and the team blanched. Scott looked terrible. He had cuts and bruises all over his exposed torso, arms and legs. His lip was split and he had a nasty black eye. There was nothing covering his eyes. Scott looked broken. He hadn't gone down without a fight.

Jean gasped, "Scott."

Scott raised his head.

Essex smirked, "You coming here was pointless. He's no longer a mutant. He's just a useless, blind freak. I don't need him. In fact..."

Essex pulled the trigger...


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own.**_

 _ **The Phoenix force isn't evil in this. It's just a great force that's rare to be connected with and hard to control.**_

 _ **Here's the next installment of...**_

Blinded:

 _Essex pulled the trigger..._

Nothing happened. The gun didn't fire and Essex glared at them. Jean smiled and walked forwards, her voice scarily calm.

"Get away from my boyfriend."

Lance knew Jean was powerful. He knew she had an unbelievably strong mind and an attachment to the phoenix force. He was still shocked when the gun fell apart. He was even more shocked when bands of energy like fire spread out of her back looking like wings and she used her powers to pound him. When she stopped the wings disappeared and she ran to Scott.

They embraced (Picture the end of Blind Alley) and Scott opened his eyes to reveal blank white eyes. There were no lasers coming out of them but Lance knew he couldn't see either. He had lost his sight. Lance knew that although Scott hated red he preferred it over nothing. The whole group gasped.

Scott's voice snapped them into reality, "I-I-I can't s-see."

Jean was instantly reassuring him that they would get him out safely and that they would figure something out for him.

Scott pulled himself to his feet and begun to navigate around the room. As if he could feel their shocked stares he turned back to where they were and said, "What, I was blind and on the streets for years. I know how to get by without my eyes."

He ignored the reactions of the teammates who didn't know about his time on the streets and left the room. The rest of the X-Men followed and they left the criminal compound.

Wolverine growled at him, "Bury it."

"What?" Lance thought the X-Men were about saving lives not killing.

"This was a lab for mutant testing. It's better buried. And if we kill that Essex guy, all the better."

Lance buried the compound.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola**_ __ _ **mis**_ _ **amigos.**_

 _ **i don't own.**_

Blinded:

It was a 24 hours since they had been rescued and Lance was sitting by the lake with Kitty. She was explaining that she, Rogue and Jean had been down in the library doing some last minute homework (Kitty swears Rogue was the one who forgot) and Jean had suddenly been worried. She had gone to Scott's room and found it empty. When checking everywhere else they had found his room empty as well.

They had then heard a car leaving the school grounds and when they got there Scott's glasses were crushed and on the drive. They had then spent a week searching before finding the compound.

Lance explained that he had been out clearing his head when he had seen them kidnapping Scott and tried to call for help. He told her everything that had happened.

She smiled and told him Jean and the professor had received his call. Kitty said Jean had suddenly broken into a run when they heard the car and that's why she didn't pass it off as you guys going out or something.

The professor had also heard it and the staff had been alerted. They had apparently all been horrified when they realised they were to late because the message had been cut off.

It had sounded like, 'She's gonna kill us' rather than, 'She's gonna kidnap us' because it was cut off and only said, 'She's gonna Ki...'. He didn't regret it though.

Lance also found out that the lead on Essex before was a distraction so they could get a hacker chip to disable the institutes defenses.

.

.

.

Scott was in a lot of pain thanks to the implants. He wasn't really doing anything. The lack of sight probably contributed to that as well.

In a few weeks they would be ready. Dr. McCoy was going to be working with a trusted friend of Xavier. They were going to be removing the ruby quartz implants blinding Scott and repairing the optic nerves.

Until then, though, Scott was blinded.


End file.
